


Surrogate-Sambucky

by aaronmustdie



Series: Mpreg one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Stevetony is a SIDE relationship, Surrogate Steve, blood and shit it’s a birth, mcu - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronmustdie/pseuds/aaronmustdie
Summary: Sambucky and Stony mpreg
Relationships: Sam Wilson/ James “Bucky” Barnes
Series: Mpreg one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663402
Kudos: 25





	Surrogate-Sambucky

**Author's Note:**

> Well here goes nothing!
> 
> Sambucky time b i t c h

Bucky isn’t able to have any children for Sam. Since the effects of HYDRA still linger in his body. So Bucky’s best friend, Steve became a surrogate for the couple. Bucky cried to him telling him that’s he so thankful to have a friend like Steve. Steve was humble about the whole thing reassuring the couple that he’s glad to do it. Steve also has a boyfriend Tony Stark who was with Steve every step of his pregnancy.

Right now all all four of them are in the hospital since Steve’s water broke five hours ago. He’s only three centimeters. and the contractions are every eleven minutes. Currently Steve is on left side on the bed. While Tony tries to comfort him by rubbing his sweaty hair.

The other parents to be; Bucky and Sam are discussing baby names. The contraction came causing Steve to tense up while squeezing Tony hand.

"Oh my God how much longer?" When it finished Steve cries into Tony’s neck

"All labors are different Cap." Sam told him

"Some are really fast some are really slow. It just depends, who knows this could be a fast one." Bucky nodded and told him

“Do want more ice chips?" Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded. Sam pushed the nurse button. She walked in a minute later she asked

"Yes what is wrong?" Sam answered for Steve

"Steve wants more ice chips." She nodded and walked out she came back three minutes later. When she walked in Steve let go of Tony’s hand and he sat up so he could open his eyes. He smiled as the nurse gave them to Steve. Tony helped Steve shove some into his mouth

“Thank you." Steve thanked her with a with a mouth full of chips. Before she left she smiled and walked out.

**Hour Twelve**

Steve was still progressing slowly so now he’s six centimeters the contractions are every five minutes. Bucky thought it was a good idea for Steve to bounce on the gray labor ball they got, in the back of the room. Tony is holding him by the armpits, Bucky is holding his left hand and Sam is timing the contractions. 

"Should I get an epidural?" When the contraction ended Steve asked, he looked up at Tony making eye contact with his dark brown eyes. 

"Cap do it only if you want to." Tony told him.

"Since this is your first child do you want me to get it?" Steve then looked at Bucky with pain written all over his face. He wanted to tell Steve to do whatever he personally wanted to do since he’s doing what he always dreamed of. So instead he asks Sam.

“Just do it Steve, it’s your body.” Sam tells Steve. After another uncomfortable silence Steve looked down and rubbed his stomach and smiled as he felt what would be the last kicks he would ever feel

"No I am half way there,” He scoffs “how much longer?"

**Hour Fourteen**

When the nurse checked him her once huge smile fades away after seeing Steve’s dilation

"What is it?” Tony asks anxiously since he’s worried for his boyfriend’s safey and his soon to be niece or nephew.

“You are still six centimeters dailed." She then takes her gloves off and slowly moves Steve’s feet from the struipus 

"There’s no way! It’s been hours!” Steve sighs angrily, she nodded as Steve closed his legs. When she walked out he crossed his arms showing that his hormones are getting the best of him.

"It is okay St-" Tony rubs his arms to try and sooth him, but was cut off by Steve crying out

"The...fucking contraction came earlier..thank fuck.” Steve groans as Sam pushed the nurse button once the contraction was over. A nurse ran in checked Steve and told them

"Seven." She walked out once again 

"Just a little bit longer then we can hold our precious baby!” Bucky exclaims happily.

-

After a few more contractions Steve begs Sam and Bucky to the cafe to eat and freshen up. Steve rubbed his eyes as his stomach growled. Tony hears it and looked at Steve.

"You look like shit cap." Tony jokes 

"Well so do you." Steve told him sarcastically causing Tony to laugh 

"Well I guess we can be shit together." They both laughed but the moment was long forgotten when Tony yawed. 

"Tony it’s alright take a nap i’ll be fine.” Steve tries his best to reassure Tony. Tony then grins and kissed his forehead.

\- **at the waiting room**

"How is Steve?” Natasha asked immediately after seeing Bucky and Sam walk up to her.

“Well hello to you too Romanoff .” 

“No baby yet, Tony is there with him.” Bucky answers 

"That’s alright.” Bruce sighs

“Yeah it’s been a long time but it will be worth it. Once we get to hold little Sarah or Jacob.” Bucky revels the name after keeping it hidden for nine months. 

“Oh how glorious! Naming the babe those fine names!” Thor yells excitedly causing the waiting room to laugh 

- **back in the room**

Steve didn’t know that the urge to push would come so soon. He’s only seven centimeters dilated and all the books told him that he’ll get the urge to push when he’s at ten. But he tried to be strong so his labor can go smoothly, and the baby resting inside of him could be safe and healthy.

It did feel nice to have his niece or nephew inside of him for these past few months. Sure it was so physically and emotionally draining. But in the end he’s helping his best friends to start his family. And that made it all worth it.

Later the guys came back in and helped Steve through some more contractions. 

**Hour Twenty**

The moment finally came, the urge to push was so strong for Steve that he would just scream out in pain.

“I need to push!” Steve cries waking Sam and Tony in the process. Bucky then pushed the nurse button. Three nurses and a female doctor walked all dressed in white and some blue. 

"What is wrong Mr. Stark-Rorgers?" Steve’s doctor asks but since he’s currently pushing it’s kind of hard to talk. So Tony answered for him

"Steve said he needed to push, actually he’s pushing right now." She nodded looking in between Steve’s legs he told a nurse something.

“Do you want to meet your baby?" She puts on her gloves and asks them 

"Cut the sugarcoating, and help me have this baby!” He thew his head back into the pillows as he held both Tony and Bucky's hands. Sam stood at the doctors left.

After four hours of pushing and a billion tears from both Steve and the happy couple loud screams filled the room. 

“It’s a girl!" The doctor holds her up showing the people in front of her.

Steve thew his head back into the pillows when he closed his eyes he just smiled. He knew if he saw or held her first then he’ll get attached. So he fell asleep as Sam cut the cord. When she was all cleaned up Bucky got to hold her.

”You did it Steve great job.” Tony whispers in his ears as he drifted off to sleep.

\- **a few hours later**

Bucky and Sam cuddled together on the bed. After four hours Steve woke up to see them holding a pink bundle on his right. When Bucky saw that Steve woke up he gave the baby to Sam and just hugged him he whispered to him

"Thank you for helping us start our family." Steve smiled and told him

"It was my pleasure." Bucky laughed as they let go of each other Sam gave Sarah to Steve. He strokes her little cubby tan cheek and he sees some black curls poke out of the hospital hat. 

“Hello Sarah Wilson, you’re just as beautiful as your parents."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when i’ll update sorry :P


End file.
